Welcome Home
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: One shot for RatedrKjErIcHo. Courtney Geller hasn't seen her boyfriend, Phil Brooks in a while and she missed him so much. Now he's coming home and she wants to welcome him the right way! CMPunk/OC.


This is a one shot for RatedrKjErIcHo. The best writing partner and friend. I hope you and everyone else likes this.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my oc. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

It'd been two long months since Courtney Geller had felt her boyfriend, Phil Brooks' arms wrapped around her waist, his body pressed against hers, his hand enclosed in hers. Every day for two months she daydreamed and fantasized about when they would be together again. After a seemingly unending wait, today was finally the day that his plane landed back in the US. She'd spent forever getting ready to see him that day, trying to decide what he might like best. She settled on a simple red dress with a neckline showing her ample cleavage. Her brown hair was down, and she wore minimal makeup around her bright green eyes, knowing this was how he liked her best.

She immediately noticed him as she pulled up to the terminal, looking even handsomer than she remembered. She put the car into park, flung open the door and rushed over to him, finally able to end the longing she'd felt to touch him. "I'm so glad you're home, I missed you so incredibly much!" She could feel herself beaming with excitement, the beautiful feeling of the end of missing someone. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close to her, feeling the heat of his body, the familiarity in his touch.

She couldn't wait to get him home. Of course while he was gone, she could replay their prior hookups in her mind, imagining how he touched her, how she touched him, how sexy he was, how much he turned her on. It did the trick, no doubt, but nothing can compare to the real thing. The thirty minute drive from the airport to her apartment felt unreasonably long. She debated pulling off at a random exit and relocating to the backseat, having him then and there but considering it was still light outside, decided she must be patient.

When she pulled into her parking lot, she realized her roommate was still at work and not going to be home for hours. "Perfect" she thought, "No need for any discretion then." The second the door to her apartment was closed, she pinned him up against it, finally able to act on everything she'd been waiting for for two months. She kissed him, insatiably, unable to get enough fast enough to satisfy how much she wanted him. She removed her hands from holding his against the wall and let them roam all over his body, touching everything the she had missed so much-his strong arms, his perfect chest that she longed to lay her head against, and when she couldn't resist any longer, started rubbing him through his jeans. Just feeling him being turned on made her so horny and wet. She needed to get him off, wanted to make him cum, could barely stop herself from tearing off his clothes right there. She rubbed harder as his breathing escalated in anticipation. She knew he wanted it, that he'd waited so long, but she was going to make him wait just a little longer. She took her hands away from him, wrapping them around his waist and kissed him deeper. She pulled his shirt over his head, exposing the body that she loved and found so fucking sexy. It was a matter of seconds before one hand was undoing his belt while the other was back to stroking him. She got down on her knees and she looked up at him, bit her lower lip and smiled before she began kissing all around him. She began planting light kisses around before taking him completely in her mouth. As she went on, she took him in deeper and deeper each time. He was so close to cumming when...

She pulled away from him, gestured for him to follow her and turned around to walk to her bedroom. He watched her perfectly round ass as she walked in front of him, unable to resist reaching out and grabbing it after not being able to for so long. She turned and smiled mischievously at him before pulling him into her room. He laid on her bed and she was immediately on top of him, straddling him, grinding against him, head buried into his neck, passionately kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her, both hands grabbing her ass, pulling her into him harder. She sat up, pulling her dress over her head, revealing a black lace bra barely containing her perky breasts. He needed to be touching them. He removed her bra, exposing her bare tits, and flipped her around so that he was on top of her and began kissing and licking them. He could feel her nipples harden and her breath quicken as he used his tongue on her. He moved one his hands down her body to her intimate place to find that she was soaking wet. Looking into her eyes he could see the pure lust and how much she needed him right now. He decided if she waited this long, she could wait just a little longer for him. He began stroking her clit, lightly touching her as she gasped and moaned in pleasure before refocusing his attention on her tits and on kissing every inch of her body, except where he knew she wanted it most. He liked to tease her like this, make her wait for her favorite thing. As he got closer, he kissed more softly, slowly, sensuously. He wrapped one of his arms around each of thighs, which she always found so sexy and a good indicator of what was to come. He blew on her clit, making her back arch in pleasure.

"I want you" she said breathlessly. As he positioned himself to enter her, she said "wait, not here". She stood up and pushed everything off her desk, letting it fall to the ground as she hopped up on the desk, legs spread apart widely apart, begging for him to be inside it. He was happy to comply and slowly entered her as she wrapped her legs around him. He thought she was wet before, but post-orgasm her body was completely ready to take him in. He slid effortlessly inside her as she pulled him closer to press her tits against his chest as she kissed his earlobe. He thrusted into her, gaining speed. He felt amazing inside of her, she felt a new wave of pleasure with each thrust. She pushed him so that there was distance between their upper bodies and leaned backwards, giving him an entire view of her body and her tits bouncing from the force of him entering her. The sight of her like this was enough to push him over the edge- "I'm gonna cum".

"Please cum baby, I want to make you cum so bad, I want it so bad" she whispered in his ear. She loved the seconds before he came, when he looked so lost in the physical sensations of his body, it was so goddamn hot. He felt a sense of calm and release rush over his body. It was good to be back home.

She grabbed both of his hands and led him back to her bed. He laid on his back, exhaustedly, while they both caught their breath. She laid with him, legs intertwined, with her hand on his chest, nuzzled the nape of his neck with her nose while he stroked her hair, so happy to have the man she loved back. She kissed him softly as they fell asleep, holding each through the night.

Please Review!


End file.
